


Turbo

by Mcmckenzie310



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmckenzie310/pseuds/Mcmckenzie310
Summary: MC is in Vegas with her best friend Shannon. Shannon can’t resist playing poker while she’s in town and meets her match playing against a clever Scotsman. Has MC met her match too?
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	1. Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me  
> Like it was a private show, I know you never saw me  
> When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
> Will you be there to sing it again?  
> Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories  
> Can I be him?
> 
> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=9Isb6vm6rwc&feature=share

  
  


“Shannon, seriously?” The brunette asked as the head full of red curls pulled her from the bar and onto the casino floor. 

“What Tiff? Listen, I know I told you that this wasn’t a business trip, but I can play for fun too.” The short Irish girl attested. 

Tiffany raised her brows, she knew that it was inevitable her friend would be tempted to run back to the tables, even if this Vegas trip was an attempt to distract Tiffany from her problems at home. She thought Vegas was cliche but Shannon insisted it’s where everyone coming out of a long, tumultuous divorce goes. Tiffany sat at a nearby bar and ordered a whiskey neat, exchanging the wink the bartender threw her way with an exaggerated eye roll. After the second douchebag offered to buy her a drink she pulled out her phone to avoid having an even remotely approachable disposition. 

She read through endless texts from people she feigned interest in and scrolled through Instagram posts of people pretending to be living amazing lives. She couldn’t help but realize, nothing really fazed her, no one really impressed her and most of her emotional senses felt dulled. Her sulking was interrupted by a flustered Shannon. 

“What’s the matter?” Tiffany asked, concerned for the unusual state of her normally calm and collected friend. 

“It’s that fucking arshole over there.” She snarled and chugged back what remained in her friend’s glass. She pointed at a young man seated directly across from where Shannon had been sitting. He was nicely dressed, was clean cut and seemed friendly enough as he laughed along with a gentleman next to him. In fact, Tiffany noticed his laugh was in a way, endearing and made up for his overly trendy attire. 

Tiffany could tell he must have cleaned Shannon at the table for her to have such a strong reaction. 

“That guy? The one with the messenger bag?” Tiffany queried. 

“Yes,Tiff. The man with the man purse.” The redhead retorted before sashaying back to the table with a restored tenacity to earn her money back. 

Tiffany was impressed with her friend’s ability to shift right back into her stoic nature and noticed as the Gucci draped man seemed to enjoy a rematch. She watched as he concentrated on the cards and made subtle conversations with those around him as if to fool them into thinking he was carefree but she recognized the fire in his eyes and how cocky his half smile was, even as he good gamed his opponents. Shannon kept a cool head at the table but everytime she whipped her head of curls around to look towards Tiffany, she saw the frustration in her face. As Shannon got up and walked towards her friend the man at the table followed behind them shoving the chips into the pockets of his “fitted” jeans. 

“Here to gloat?” Shannon said with a her lips turned upwards. 

He shook his head and reached a hand out. 

“You play professionally?” She asked the man. 

“Aye, do you?” He responded. 

His accents sent a jolt straight up Tiffany’s legs without warning, causing her to quickly cross her legs. It was no help when the Scottish boy made eye contact and delivered another cocky smirk. She shook away the puppy eyes his demeanor had induced and pursed her full lips back at him. His confidence had not once faltered at the table but she noticed him swallowing the lump of nerves in his throat when he looked over her mouth. Something about the brief glimpse of vulnerability in him struck a note of curiosity in the brunette. 

The two tried to avoid eye contact as they glanced over each other as if they were magnetized to one another. He ordered a drink at the bar that she struggled to understand over his heavy Glaswegian accent. 

“That looks delicious.” Tiffany confessed at the pink concoction. “What is it?” 

He giggled and shrugged, “Strawberry milk, not really your style I bet.” 

‘How does he think he knows what my style was?’ She thought to herself, cocking an irritated brow at him. 

“I just mean, it’s not like the two whiskeys you had.” He answered as if reading her thoughts. 

She looked over him, a clever boy with a sexy accent, drinking strawberry milk with no fucks given. She couldn’t help but notice that his jeans were indeed fitted in all the right places. And she thought to herself, only a man with a big dick would openly drink a strawberry milk. And the bulge in his debatably skinny jeans, seemed to support her theory. 

“You want one lassie?” He said very aware of where her stare was. 

“One what?” She blushed. 

He tapped his glass and ordered 2 strawberry milks to-go. He handed her a cup and invited her up to his room. 

She should’ve been offended by his blazon invitation but how harmful could a man be drinking a toddler’s beverage? Still, she made a face to display some sort of lack of eagerness. 

“Ah well, if you’re scared it’s ok pal.” He taunted her. 

“Scared?” She huffed. 

“Aye.” 

“I’m not scared!” She couldn’t help but notice how _she_ now sounded like the toddler. 

“Well come on then!” He grabbed her hand and she was too distracted with how beautiful his were to attest and followed him. Shannon didn’t even notice as they headed towards the elevators. They entered into an already crowded lift and jammed into a corner. She didn’t need to press into him but she did and he didn’t seem to mind. She didn’t need to subtly arch her back and sway her hips, but she did and he didn’t seem to mind. She didn’t need to grab his perfect hand and place them on her thigh, but she did and he definitely didn’t mind as he took liberties of traveling it north and under her skirt. He didn’t need to push his finger right under the pink lace of her knickers, but he did and she was surprised by how much she didn’t mind it. As the last of the other occupants of the elevator dissipated his finger’s movements became more vigorous and pushed an involuntary moan out of her lips. He abruptly stopped and swiped his room key and hit S2 on the panel. 

The lift opened to a suite with clothes, shopping bags and books scattered throughout. He welcomed her in and offered to exchange her drink with a whiskey. 

“So you read?” She asked, trying to cut through the sexual tension brewing between them and downed her drink. 

“Can I? Aye.” He smiled. “But these,” he nodded in the direction of his books, “are just to impress the smart lassies that visit me.” 

She played with the hem of her skirt with a twinge of insecurity that she was one of many to fall for this poker player. 

“Oh, do you have many visitors then?” 

He gave a softer smile this time.

“Nah,” he said and moved towards her lifting her onto the counter of the bar in his room. 

She was enamored with the confidence and the genuineness he conveyed. And she crashed her lips onto his, immediately inviting his tongue to meet hers, enjoying the way he tasted of sweet strawberries and the low growl that creeped out of him. His hands skillfully returned to her undergarments pulling the fabric off her. He grabbed her ass and she leaned back into her elbows and watched as he put his mouth on her lower lips. Kissing them just as well as he did her pouty mouth. She grabbed his head and ran her hands through his hair and helped him steer her to a quick relief. She pulled his face back up to her and asked him to let her taste herself on his tongue. She moaned into his mouth as she helped him undo the buttons of his pants and pull out his very large cock. 

She leaned forward to feel the entirety of his length unable to cover it with both of her small hands. She stroked him and his kiss intensified, biting her plump lips and running his hands through her dark hair. She shimmied off the counter and lifted her dress over head while he removed the rest of his designer clothes. 

“Sorry I haven’t gone for a tan.” He joked. 

“You don’t need a tan for fucks sake!” She responded before using her tongue to trail down his toned stomach. 

Through shortened breaths of anticipation he argued, “Aye, I do. I’m fae Glasgow. We don’t get much sun…oof”

She interrupted his joke by wrapping her lips around his member. Slowly stroking her hands and mouth simultaneously. He moved his hands around her face and pulling her hair out of her way and placing another hand on her jaw encouraging her to relax and fit more of him in her. She moved her mouth off him and he pushed her chin up so he could give her pretty face a quick once over then ask her to suck him off like a good lassie. She responded by spitting on his cock and excitedly putting her lips back on his length with a quickened tempo and sucking harder than before. Listening to the small grunts and the feel of his grip on her hair, he pulled at it to push her face back and grabbed his dick to help her as he finished. She opened her lips and watched as he stroked himself and tapped the head on her tongue before finishing on her lips. She wiped the cum off her chin and licked the remnants off her mouth. 

She became aware of the buzzing that was coming from the small handbag on the counter next to her discarded dress. 

“Ohh fuck.” She sighed as he lifted her to her feet. 

She had missed 4 calls from Shannon and he seemed to guess it must’ve been her friend concerned about her sudden disappearance. 

“Where are you gonny tell her where you went?” He asked. 

Tiffany quickly threw her dress back on and headed towards the door. 

“I will just tell her I popped into the stores around the lobby.” She said slipping back into her heels. 

“It’s not a store it’s called a shop pal.” He corrected her. 

“Pal? My name’s Tiff… and yours?” She asked, mildly embarrassed she hadn’t caught it before having such an intimate encounter. 

His answer left her irritated and equally intrigued. 

The elevator doors opened and she spat over her shoulder, “Shop is a verb, it’s a fucking store ok Turbo?” 

Sensing her irritation at offering her only a nickname he questioned, “You ok Tiff?” 

She pressed the lobby button and rolled her eyes. 

“You can’t even tell me your name.” She tantrumed. 

He seemed amused by her disposition and moved his hands from the closing doors. 

“Come back and find out lassie,” He suggested as the lift closed, adding, “Ohh and it’s a _shop_.” 

As the doors shut, Tiffany leaned into the wall and sighed unable to keep a smile from spreading across her face. 


	2. Fold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song inspo- https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=aEsy-XXQxAE&feature=share

Shannon was too consumed in guilt to question the whereabouts of her friend but she sensed a change in Tiffany as the weekend progressed. She watched as her friend shifted in internal thoughts scrunching her brow and suddenly blushing as she smiled to herself. She studied her as she did most of the players she sat with. 

“Stop psychoanalyzing me.” Tiffany demanded as she became aware of Shannon’s glare. 

The Irish woman merely shrugged as if to neither confirm or deny that she in fact was reading her close friend. 

“The strawberry milk man.” She deadpanned. 

“What!” The brunette was unable to keep a straight face. 

“You’re fucking kidding me Tif, that prick took 500 off me.” 

Tiffany knew any further argument would verify her friend’s suspicions. In fact, she couldn’t stop thinking about the pink drink connoisseur and how he’d left her with a feeling that it wasn’t the last she’d seen of him. She wasn’t used to the emotions that stirred in her bones, she was intrigued by his confident nature and the way he made her feel comfortable and in the same breath completely uncomfortable. She shook the thoughts of his perfect hands on her body and how much she enjoyed her mouth on him. She was here to clear her head and the mysterious Scot was not in any shape helping her with that.

They saw a show, they ate at a coveted little spot, they were in Vegas and they were trying their best to do it right. Tiffany began to regain some sort of clarity in her thoughts. After dinner they’d agree to throw on their swimsuits and head to the jacuzzi but Tiffany was instantly derailed from their schedule when she noticed him at one of the tables in the hotel’s casino. She also noticed a small gathering of women surrounding the table and the heat in her cheeks began to quickly burn into her as she experienced a feeling she wasn’t used to. She wondered which of them he’d charm up to his suite and balled her small hands into tiny fists at the thought of it. 

“Change of plans!” She stammered, trying to add as much growl as was possible with her little voice. 

Shannon straightened at her friend’s tone, she pursed her lips and nodded upwards in inquisition. 

“Go win all your money back and then some.” Tiffany huffed and Shannon followed her lazer stare at the table. 

“Oh bitch, you do it!” She excitedly clamored. 

Tiffany arched a brow and watched as her curly haired friend rummaged through her fanny pack, pulling out a small earpiece. 

“What the fuck do you think this is? Mission Impossible?!” Tiffany jested in a hushed voice. 

Shannon’s freckled cheeks blushed in excitement, “Yes, exactly!” 

She roughly pulled her close and sternly spoke, “if you get caught we’d be in big trouble, so you need to be cool.” 

Tiffany pulled at the straps of her uncomfortably tight dress and pursed her lips, “I am always fucking cool.” 

“Oh really?” Shannon sneered, eyes squinted, “ how big was his knob?”

“Shannon!” 

“See, not cool!” The red head resounded. “You get an inkling someone’s onto you and you pull that out and swallow it.” 

“I will not!” Tiffany looked horrified at the small device and clasped her neck.

“Bet you didn’t tell man-purse that.” 

Tiffany gathered all her will to calmly respond, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Shannon nodded in approval, “Much better, almost believable!” 

Tif ripped the earpiece from her hand and shoved it in her ear. 

“Easy tiger!” Shannon giggled. 

The two did practice runs all over the casino floor, her dark curls masked the device in her ears. Shannon gave her a small run down of the game and Tiffany listened intently, ready to show this man she was not to be ignored. 

She ordered a double rye and sipped down her nerves as she approached the table sitting next to the Scottish enigma. 

“Well halow there.” His voice purred into her and she focused on her buy in and ignored the man to her left. 

“Well hello there Bobby, good to see you again.” The Scotsman playfully responded to himself mocking her small voice in his best attempt at an American accent. 

“Bobby huh? Never met him. Just some asshole named Turbo.” She hissed fighting off the urge to smile at his ridiculous display. 

“Ooof, asshole? Tha’s no’ very nice wee face.” 

_Wee face?_

Her heart melted a little when he said that, but the voice in her right ear quickly snapped her out of it. 

“Did that bastard just call you wee face? Listen, Cross your legs in his direction and keep your eye forward on the dealer.” 

She hiked up her skirt, making sure the slit was revealing, but not crass and crossed her legs in his direction. Relishing in the obvious distraction she’d created for him and wondered if he was less inclined to notice the gathering of breast implants that hovered the table. 

As the cards were being dispersed on the table Bobby tried to strike up a conversation, “So how’s tricks Tif?” 

She dismissed him once more, just rolling her eyes in annoyance. 

“Cheers.” He sarcastically responded. “How am I you ask? Oh Ahm doing great, just trying to get ye af ma mind.” 

She wondered if he added more inflection into his accent or if the genuine tone in his voice softened her. 

She grabbed her cards and leaned into her chair as she was instructed. 

“Touch your shoes if you have a high card.” Shannon’s voice instructed through her earpiece. 

She touched her shoes twice to indicate she had two. 

She forgot if a joker constituted as a high card, or even what the fuck a high card was. She was too distracted with the blonde and her freckled chest making googly eyes at the Scottish boy to her left. 

She did as she was told, twirled her hair for a pair, tapped her index finger if she had a four, raised as instructed. She collected her chips and nervously kept her eye on the bimbo who was standing too close to Bobby. 

“Why do you keep cracking your knuckles, you’re totally throwing me off.” 

Shannon’s word interrupted the sound of her teeth grinding together. 

“If you tap your heels together one more time ahm gonny expect you to say ‘there’s no place like home’ and vanish back to Kansas.” Bobby whispered playfully, tugging at his ear. 

“I am just antsy.” She retorted.

“That you’ll get caught?” 

Her over dramatic display of innocence made him laugh and she noticed that blonde was now setting a competitive eye on her. 

“You think I came up the Clyde on a banana boat yesterday?” He laughed and grabbed her hand before she could tap the table to indicate her hand. 

She slapped it away, “What on God’s green earth does that mean?” 

He intercepted her slap and grabbed her wrist pushing his thumb down on her pressure point and looking into her eyes, all the jest being replaced with something entirely more suited for the bedroom. A small moan escaped her pouty lips and a devious smile slowly crept onto his handsome face. He looked over to Shannon and said, “Fold.” 

Tiffany held her hand over her right ear to muffle Shannon’s swears that were audible across the room. The stares from all directions made it difficult to focus on any decision and her mixture of guilt, lust and annoyance from the thirsty bimbo made her toss her cards in resignation. 

Shannon waltzed over with a stern expression on her face until the remaining players turned their cards over and Bobby dragged the stack of chips toward him. The Irish girl lifted her head and crossed her arms trying to fight off the look of embarrassment that began to creep up. She signaled Tif to go and swooshed her bright blue nails over throat.

“Wait, Tif!” Bobby hurriedly collected his chips and rose from the table after her. 

The blonde immediately followed after him as well, adding to Tiffany's mounding irritation. Shannon stayed on the other side of the table, her pride would not let her admit she almost had Tif lose to the Scot. Tiffany mouthed a ‘what the fuck?’ at her as she sat the table. 

“What? I have been watching these other players the last half hour and they are absolute gimps. Go have fun with man-purse, he clearly fancies you.” 

Tiffany snatched the ear piece out and huffed as Bobby laughed. 

“What?” 

He moved in closer, amused by her attitude, “Listen you, I don’t feel right taking pretty girls money from them.”

She didn’t even recognize herself as she tantrumed, “Girls? Them?” She scowled at the lurking blonde from over his shoulder. 

He turned to acknowledge who she was frowning at and laughed. “Oh that’s grim.” 

He took both her hands and brushed his thumbs over her soft skin. “Don’t be daft T.” 

“I’m not.” She said, jutting out her bottom lip.

His eyes focused on her mouth before returning to her stare. “I know you’re no’.” 

She searched his eyes for what seemed like forever, dismissing the thoughts that had flooded her for days. He was essentially a stranger but everything about the way he handled her felt like if she didn’t know him, he sure knew her. She had always been told she was hard to handle, moody, cold, dismissive, etc. She was used to holding control and was used to being disappointed by most people and men specifically. Somehow Bobby felt different, he didn’t feel like a random hookup and his looks gave zero introspect as to what peered behind that gaze he held on her. 

“Dinner?” He asked assuming she’d already agreed to follow him.

“I already ate.”

“Dessert?” He cocked his head in a way that almost made her lips curve upwards and she bit at her lips to fight the urge to give him any satisfaction. 

* * *

She sat at the counter and looked over the assortment of treats. 

“Why do you look disappointed wee face?” He swung his arms around her and tried to decide which cupcake would pair best with his milk. 

She didn’t want to admit she was hoping he meant something less literal when he suggested dessert. 

“I don’t have much of a sweet tooth.”

“Wha’ you mean? I’m sweet.” He said, before nuzzling into her neck. This usual display of affection would make her cringe but he smelled good and felt amazing against her skin. 

“You’re sweet?” She twirled to face him, and regretted it immediately. 

“I don’ know, you tell me.” He pushed her against the glass case of the bakery and pressed his lips to hers. Her head dizzied and her body went limp which vastly contrasted to what his did in response to their embrace. She wasn’t sure how she missed those lips or the taste of him, but her body craved him and without hesitation she deepened the kiss. He had told her to see how sweet he was and she needed to fully inspect his inquisition. She tangled her hands into his hair and pushed her hips into his. Her tongue danced around his and he lightly bit down on her full lips, causing her to moan into his mouth. The interaction was equally as hot to the one they’d shared in the elevator but something about this evoked a much different feeling inside her. He pushed off the counter and grabbed her by the waist planting gentle kisses on her cheeks. He was in fact sweet, sweeter than she’d expect a boy that carried around that much arrogance. Maybe the fact that he was so arrogant made this side of him that much more enamoring and entrancing. 

He didn’t mind that she barely took a bite of her cupcake, or that she drank most of his strawberry milk. Her cheeks hurt from the laughter and tears creeped into the corner of her eyes with the way he said things like burritos, letters, and her favorite squirrels. The conversation shifted easily and didn’t give her mind a moment to realize how she’d transformed into a much more agreeable human. If it had she might’ve resorted to her normal self, she might’ve reminded herself she was a heartless bitch. She’d been told that so many times before she believed it to be so, and this version of her didn’t fit into the woman her ex had convinced her to be. 

His accent was electric but it wasn’t what settled her into their tête-à-tête. It was his extensive vocabulary, it was how witty he was, how quickly he responded with comedic relief. He was sharp and endearing, he was sure of himself and he was an equally good listener. He bantered back and forth when she told him silly stories, ones that were of happier times buried beneath years of miserable ones. She liked him but furthermore she liked the version of herself he effortlessly brought forth. 

She walked hand in hand with him and he admitted he hadn’t seen much of Vegas outside of the casino floor. 

“Why would you? Everything is right there. Food, drinks and a plethora of women just throwing themselves at you.” Her words sounded carefree but her hand tensed in his. 

He slowed his pace trailing behind her, she let go of his hand and turned to see his face had read between her words. “Ahh, tha’s no’ true. Women are everywhere and an absolute distraction in poker.” 

He paused and she tried to fight off the feelings she had no right to feel. 

“Ahm not interested in women.” 

She looked at him with lifted brows which caused him to laugh, “Ye know what I mean, Am no’ interested in having a girlfriend.” 

Tiffany knew she wasn’t interested in having a boyfriend and _for fuck sake she didn’t even know him._ The disappointment flooded her chest, nonetheless. They continued their walk back to the hotel in silence and said their goodbyes at the entrance to the casino. 

“You’re going to play the rest of the night?” She asked fidgeting with her dress and trying to find a way to break the tension between them. 

“Aye, you? You going to bed then?” A look on his face she couldn’t read and simply nodded in response, a forced smile on her face. “Ok, well I guess this is goodnight.” She politely hugged him and patted his back. 

“Awright, goodnight T.” He responded bemused by her sudden coldness towards him. 

She made her way to the hotels elevators and walked in, Bobby following behind her.

She looked at him, puzzled. “I thought..” 

“I am going to play on a few sites in my room.” He chuckled, aware of their awkward position. 

“Less distractions.” She added, sparking a clue at what had changed her mood. 

“Aye.” 

She angrily pressed the button to her floor, moved out of his way so he could slide his card to his suite. Her heels tapped impatiently until she could no longer contain her thoughts, “No girlfriends, just random hook ups. No strings attached, no distractions. This is why you never even gave me your name.” 

The doors opened and she hurriedly tried to exit until his arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders and pulled her back into the lift. 

“Wha’ happened the other night wasny any of those things.” He gently said into her ears. 

She’d resolved in her head that all men were pigs and the idea that their encounter had not been a regular occurrence for him defied her logic, but was he to believe her if she told him that was a first for her? She’d never been so caught up in a person to allow them to do the things he had done to her. She’d never willingly wanted to do the things she’d done to him, would she sound believable if she’d admitted that to him? She wasn’t willing to admit he’d been a first, or that he was special, not when she wasn’t sure she was the same to him. 

She scrunched her brow, thoughts and insecurities bombarded her as the elevator moved towards the top floor. She stayed still in his arms, not relinquishing her anger but curious what his intentions were. Hoping he’d tell her what she needed to hear, or find some sort of answers to what he’d done to her mind. The lift opened to his room and she shuffled her feet with his arms guiding her forward, quietly he pulled out cozy clothes and gave her an extra shirt to change into. Alone in the bathroom she washed her face, praying the cold water would change the solemn expression she wore. She slipped out of her dress and pulled the cool cotton fabric over her head, twisted her hair into a loose ponytail and walked out to find him lounging in front of a computer. He had changed out of his fitted jeans and into just a pair of snug sweatpants. Bobby took a moment to take in the girl, without a dangerously revealing dress and makeup, his lips turned upwards. He beckoned her over, simply patting his knee and offering her a seat. 

She cozied onto his lap and listened as he explained poker. Not really retaining any of his coaching, but she still listened in admiration. He had such an analytical approach that he divulged with an intense passion that lit him up from the inside out. She’d never appreciated the game for its skill but watching him play, she began to. She found herself cheering him on and finding his reactions to his losses adorable. She laid her head on his shoulder and rested her hands on the other. She closed her heavy lids and listened to the sounds of the game and smiled at his small curses and excited victories. Until it suddenly stopped, she no longer heard clicking buttons, or keys being typed. Before she could wake herself she began to feel his chair swivel back and forth as his arms cradled her lower back and legs and he rocked her gently. Silence peacefully fell over them and she focused on the rise and fall of his chest beneath her. He laid his cheek atop her head until she opened her eyes and lifted herself up to find him looking at her. 

“You didn’t have to stop.” She assured him. 

He smiled at her and simply said, “Distraction.” 

She frowned despite the lack of annoyance in his face, a frown he rudely interrupted by placing his lips on hers. 

“A very welcomed one.” He added before parting her lips with his tongue.

She dug her nails into his shoulders using them to hold onto whatever sense of reality she tried to contain. His hands moved up and down her under his soft shirt and up the small divots of her spine, gently creating tiny goosebumps over her silky skin. Each inch upwards welcomed a sinful arch in her back. His other hand trailed the outline of her bare legs, grazing her warm limbs sending shivers to the parts between them. His palms pressed on her inner thighs, taking handfuls of their suppleness and further teasing her. Her hands could no longer stable on his shoulders. She placed them atop his and pulled at her panties begging for assistance in quickly removing them and guiding his hands to the heat that had formed inside of her. His two fingers slowly circled her and she cried out unapologetically against his lips. Her hips rocked, her knees further separated and he pushed into her, gliding against her wet and tight walls. She eagerly grinded herself against his hand and pushed her ass down to feel the stir that she had created under his jogging bottoms. Their kiss had become a rush of lips and innocent bites, small hints as to what she liked. That was his job, to pick up on small ques and she was going to take advantage of his expertise. Each noise she released encouraged him to push deeper into her at a quickened tempo. She threw her head back and matched her breath to his movements as his mouth moved down her neck and sunk into the curve of it. Her feet tangled in the air as he began to curl his fingers upwards to hit her sweet spot and she involuntarily screamed out in satisfaction at her untimely finish. She blushed, suddenly sober of lust induced antics. His hand slowed as did his kiss as she rode out the aftermath of her orgasm, searching for air and returning to gravity. Her flustered state was reassured by his gentle touch and kind eyes as he lifted her and enveloped into his strong arms. 

  
  


There was a tenderness that couldn't be explained in the short time between them and the feel of his cheeks against her neck pushed the warmth between her legs and up to her chest. She placed her hands over his on her stomach, a soft plea to keep them there forever. She wanted to savor the moment, she wanted to hold on to this feeling even if reason had begun creeping to the forefront of her mind. _He didn’t want a girlfriend._ She reminded herself, _she didn’t want a boyfriend for fucks sake._ If those things were true then why did she feel a tug inside that letting him go would create a hollow space inside her. She lived in Los Angeles and he lived a half world away, with no intention of settling down. She had obligations and family and a whole life she was meant to return to the next day. Maybe the night had been a bad idea and knowing him as anything beyond Turbo had been a mistake her heart would never forgive her for. The smile of his embrace had been replaced by the crushing feeling she held between her frown lines in her forehead. 

“Oi!” Bobby exclaimed, bucking his knee up to snap her out of her pity party. 

She didn’t want to admit her hopes, she didn't want to admit she'd unwillingly began to feel some sort of attachment towards him. It went against every bit of advice she gave her friends and she was aware that her mind and heart and somehow lost connection with one another. 

In an attempt to hide her mind’s slurry of ridiculous emotions she quietly responded with a soft, “Hmm?’

“Oi you. You ok T?” He straightened in his chair and his obvious concern wasn’t helping her prepare for their departure. 

“I’m fine..” She began to say before he pulled her closer to him. 

His voice was soft but serious in tone, “Run away with me,” he pleaded. 

She was a logical girl, she knew running away was an absurd proposition but a smile returned to her face nonetheless. 

“What about poker?” She asked as she lifted off his lap. 

“Wha’ about it?” A look of disappointment covered his face as she left his arms. “Where you goin’ lassie?” 

She flirted with the hem of the shirt lifting it playfully up and using her index finger to push him back on his reclining seat. She took him in, his hands clasped on the arms of the chair, his joggers snuggly fitted. It was a shame she’d have to remove them even though his eagerness to do so revealed he didn’t share her same sentiment on the issue. She carefully placed her knees at the sides of his hips and lifted the shirt off her, the cool air tightened the buds of her large breasts into firm peaks. He grabbed her ass, lifting her enough that he could smother himself into them, tugging at her nipples with his teeth and swirling his tongue around them. She hovered above him, grinding his large cock against the outside of her, feeling it throb against her clit as he continued to give her breast equal attention with his mouth. She pulled his head back and returned his lips to hers, lowering herself on the entirety of his length. She moaned in pleasurable pain as she took all of him, and he patiently allowed her to get used to his size as she circled her hips and arched her back to find a comfortable angle. She pushed the how’s and why’s out of her mind as she began bouncing on him harder. If she was never going to see him again she would enjoy every inch of him and that left her with a lot to work with. The hope that she would, however, gave her the incentive to make this moment memorable and give him a reason to take her away. 

He fucked every bad thought out her mind and all she was left with was the burning need to feel him in and around her. She smiled as she looked down on him, and watched his breath heavy, and his brows scrunched in concentration. She grabbed his hands and told him to show her how she wanted her to fuck him. He held on her hips, and pushed her down to the base of his cock as he bucked up into her. Once he was convinced she could handle him fully, he roughly lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around him as her back hit the wall of the hallway. Her shoulder blades pushed into the paint as he crashed his lips onto her. She pulled his tongue into her mouth and gently sucked it between her teeth as he thrust himself into her. She knocked against panels, as he rammed her into submission. Everytime he slowed his tempo she released his tongue and begged him to fuck her harder. Her hips ached in bliss and he filled the space between them with all of him. She rolled her head back over her shoulders and he growled into her neck as she begged him to hurt her until she came. He placed his hand under the bend of her knee and lifted her up further on the wall while his other hand steadied her against it by clasping her throat. 

“Is this hard enough?” He asked and watched her shake her head side to side. He put more pressure on the veins of her neck and pushed into her until her eyes rolled back. Her orgasm tightened herself on his cock that little could help him from finishing immediately after. His hands left marks that he tried to rub away but the smile on her face let him know she was not upset about them. He tried to catch his breath as he leaned into her and she wrapped herself around him against the proven sturdy wall. She ran her fingers along the freckles on his shoulders and back and felt the way he continued to throb inside of her, His sense of adventure had become contagious in their escapade and she let her guard down as she wondered where she’d follow him next. The obligations of reality felt too heavy and life began to feel too short to let whatever they held between them go. So she clutched onto him tighter and let her mind believe in new possibilities and take the hand she’d been given and refuse to fold. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well this may not makes sense as far as Mr. McKenzie goes. But this is for my Bobby and my very favorite Scotsman. 🏴☠️ ♥️🏴


End file.
